Oh, My Magical School Life
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: He thought it was just going to be a normal Health Test until his results forced Minho to transfer schools. Now, his best friend's a werewolf in love with a diva vamp who's little brother makes his skin flush. What's he even here for. 2min, Jongkey SHINee


I know I have 3 other stories I need to work on, but Shinee just won't let me rest until I've written some smut for them.

Don't own Shinee, love them though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The White Letter<strong>

Just like every other year since middle school, Minho stood in line in his gym clothes outside of the nurse's office for the triennial Health Test. It wasn't a big deal really; after you got checked out by the nurse, you would go to the gym for some physical tests and hangout until the end of the day when they handed over your reports. On the reports, there were three different results. Normally everyone got a blue letter from A through D. If you were in real bad health or didn't try, you got a big red F. Then there was the white letter. Minho didn't know what letter it was exactly, or if it was even white, he just knew that the rare few that got a white letter on their report moved away within the next couple of days. Usually it was only a couple people a year. It was the mystery that solely belonged this prestigious school Minho's father had insisted he get into. Apparently it was really difficult to get accepted and you either had money or a good family line. Minho didn't care one way or the other. His dad was rich, his dad wanted him in this school, and as long as he continued to get a blue A on his report and play soccer, he could care less about school mysteries.

Slowly, the line of junior students began to move coming to the end. Each class had bee randomly placed in line, and as luck would have it, Minho's class got the end, the very end as he felt since his class was already last; he would take up the position of being very last. It was best if the last person was someone fast so as the rest of the class wouldn't get annoyed being held up. Finally, it was just Minho's class and he could see the door to the nurse's office. A lady in classes and died blonde hair held up in a high ponytail stood at the door with a clipboard finishing off the last details of the previous class before starting the next. The heel of her right foot clicked impatiently bringing attention to her long, shapely, bare legs. Minho's eyes rand up the slightly tanned skin until they reached the skirt of her almost illegally short dress partly covered by the fronts of her lab coat. His eyes continued upwards reaching the peak of the nurse's v-neck collar that just teasingly showed off the deep valley of her cleavage as her chest rose and fell quicker than normal from the stress of the day.

"Yo, are you drooling?"

Minho quickly snapped out of his fantasizing and turned to see a short teenager with a gradient of blonde hair. "Oh, was I? Sorry Jonghyun hyung."

"Don't tell me you're just now hitting puberty, Minho," teased the shorter yet older boy.

Minho smirked. "Why, afraid you'll feel like a midget if I get taller?"

"Yah! No, more like if your voice dropped any lower no one would be able to hear your froggy croaks."

Minho's arms crossed and he stared down at his hyung and best friend since middle school knowing he had no satisfactory retort. Jonghyun grinned nervously and his younger friend and backed away.

"Hey now, don't go using that flaming gaze of yours on me. I think it can go to better uses like checking out pretty nurses."

Minho felt embarrassment rising in his cheeks and turned away. "Shut up hyung. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, the first class of seniors just finished at the gyms so we're here for the nurse to check. You the last class?"

Minho nodded. "I'm headed to the gym after this for the phys-ed portion."

"It was the same as always, maybe a little easier since they switched the teachers from last year. I'm more nervous about this," confessed Jonghyun frowning slightly.

The taller boy stared intently at his friend. Usually his hyung was a ball of confidence all bright charming smiles. It was rare for him to confess to being nervous without him trying to charm someone.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to stop looking at me like that." Jonghyun's mouth twitched as he turned away from his younger friend.

"Okay Jonghyun, why are you nervous. We've both always gotten a blue A."

"Ah, well, it's because I have a slight fever. The grades aren't really important but I don't want to be one of those girls crying in the corner because they got a red letter."

"Are you saying you're a girl, hyung?"

The blonde stared at Minho blankly for a few seconds before smiling his charming dorky smile. "Aish, this kid! It's my senior year, and even though it doesn't affect your grade as long as you get a blue letter, I don't want to break my A score."

Minho nodded and nudged his friend. "Yeah, I understand. It really sucks that you're a senior this year."

"You know what sucks more? It's your turn," responded Jonghyun indicating with his eyes that the hot nurse was waiting. Minho smiled sheepishly before entering the office.

Minho sat on the bed inside and stayed silent as the nurse and her assistant went about their usual routine of checking his heartbeat, temperature, and lungs. Minho cocked an eye curiously as the nurse began to jot some things down on her clipboard.

"Okay Mr. Choi. Usually we only do this for the middle schoolers, but you seem to have a slight fever so I will be taking a blood sample now."

Minho's eyes widened. He remembered they would do this in middle school on the first test of every year, something about puberty causing some stats to be higher or lower. Minho was pretty sure he was definitely done with puberty, what was the need for a blood test. The nurse came back with a needle, shiny and long. "Don't worry. You seem like a perfectly healthy young man, it's probably just allergies. This is just for precautions."

The last thing Minho thought before he felt the needle poke into his arm was that, for a test that didn't affect your grade, they certainly took it seriously.

* * *

><p>Minho was disappointed. Because of the blood test, he had been feeling a bit light headed and preformed three seconds slower than the second best in his class. He had always been the fastest. Even though this wasn't necessarily a contest, he hated loosing even if he had a good excuse like the fact the nurse had taken twice that of a normal blood test.<p>

"Maybe she's a vampire," Minho mused as he headed to his usual spot for lunch time. Usually Minho would by a lunch, but seeing as he nurse's assistant had insisted he eat the poor guy's lunch so that he wouldn't faint at the gym, he was not hungry. Honestly, Minho was eager to know the results of the Health Test. Seeing as the seniors and juniors had taken their test that morning, they should be out after lunch while the freshmen went about taking their Health Test. It had been a few minutes and Minho wondered where Jonghyun was. Since he had said he wasn't feeling good that morning, Minho decided he was probably napping in his classroom. Minho decided to do the same. Lunch wouldn't be over for another hour.

He felt as if he had just closed his eyes when Minho felt something kick his legs. Opening his eyes, famous flaming gaze already set, he saw a smiling Jonghyun.

"Hyung, why did you kick me?" Minho asked sitting up.

"Lunch is over, so the results are out. Let's go see them together, sound good?"

Minho got up and shook his head from the haze of his short nap. "Alright."

As they walked, Minho could feel the slight nervousness emanating from his friend. Minho wasn't feeling so confident either after that blood test. He was going to blame the hot nurse if he got anything less then an A score.

There was a huge line when they got to the table that sat the people passing out their reports. Minho crossed his arms as he glared at all the shorter people in front.

"Hey, glaring at them isn't going to make the line go any faster," Jonghyun pointed out a bit agitated as well. "Unless, you know how to burn them with it."

There was a moment of silence between them before both boys laughed out loud. Eventually, after seeing around ten students run past them crying because of a red letter and hundreds simply strolling by with a satisfied smile, Minho and Jonghyun made it to the table.

"Names and class," said one of the student counsel members that were passing out the reports, another asking the same thing to Jonghyun beside him.

"Choi Minho class 2-C," he said.

"Ah, just a second, I haven't opened that file yet." The student turned around and started going through a box behind him. Minho turned to his side to make a remark to Jonghyun, but found his older friend had disappeared. Slightly pissed off, Minho turned his attention back to the student council member who had found the correct file and was searching for his name.

"Choi Minho class 2-C, here is your report. If you have any questions about it, please refrain until after school before making a request to talk to the headmaster about it."

Minho paid no attention to the student and started walking staring and the folded report in his hand. He didn't know why, but he opened the report slowly. On one side was clipped a copy of a report from each teacher assisting in the Health Test and on the other side as his grade. Minho froze, anger rising in him. Darn hot nurse, that wasn't an A, not even blue. His eyes widened in shock. It wasn't red either. Was this what they called a white letter?

There looking back at him like a foreboding message was a big black X where his beautiful blue A should have been. Scrawled beside it was a note that made Minho want to rip the report up: Result not Applicable.

Was that what a white letter meant, that someone screwed up one of his results so they couldn't figure out his letter. He bet it was that nurse. Darn hot nurse.

Peeved, Minho started walking again in search of his friend. He caught site of the shorter blonde boy standing against the wall. He was about to call to him when he noticed Jonghyun was shaking, dark eyes wide as they looked down at his own report. Cautiously, Minho made his way over.

"Jonghyun hyung, are you alright?" Minho asked placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

Jonghyun jumped before turning to Minho with a nervous smile and tried to hide his report. "M-minho-ah, d-did you get your report?"

Minho looked at his friend questioningly before nodding. "Yeah, but they didn't give me a grade."

"What?" Jonghyun asked confused and Minho handed over his report to him.

"There was just this big black X. Someone screwed up my results."

"No way, how did you get a white letter, too?"

"Too?" Minho asked. "Is that why you looked so freaked out?"

The blonde looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, it was just weird. Well, we should get to class. Can you believe they still make us go to last period on these kinds of days?"

Minho just followed his friend. He felt as if his hyung was keeping something from him, they hardly ever kept anything from each other and it left Minho feeling uneasy about his own report. What if that X meant more than he thought.

* * *

><p>Why did they make them go to last period on Health Test days? Minho was sitting at his desk pretending to be active in their 'study' period which was actually suppose to be English, but the teacher didn't feel up to teaching a bunch of students still in their gym clothes.<p>

It was only halfway through class when there was a knock on the door. Suddenly all the students buried their noses into books as the teacher stood up and opened the door. He talked to whoever was outside before turning back into the classroom.

"Choi Minho, the headmaster wants to see you, and you're to bring everything you need with you," the teacher said.

Minho gave his teacher a questioning look before beginning to pack up and left the classroom. He followed the assistant that had come to give the message to the main office before stepping inside. He looked shock to see Jonghyun there along with another girl that looked a bit like him, the same dinosaur face. It was probably one of his cousins seeing as Minho had come to know that Jonghyun was related to quite a few people in the school.

The blonde older boy looked over at Minho, something like guilt in his dark eyes.

Suddenly, the headmaster stood up. "You three received a white letter I presume."

Minho raised his hand to clarify. "You mean that black X, that's the white letter?"

"Yes, Mr. Choi. I presume you all know what that means," continued the head master and Minho raised his hand again.

"Um, I don't."

The headmaster looked at him curiously. "Right, well, you'll have to talk to your family on that matter Choi Minho. All I can say is that receiving a white letter means you will have to transfer from this school to a sibling school of ours in the mountains."

"But, why?" Minho asked. He was confused which made him frustrated which made his slightly pissed. "Did we flunk the Health Test or something?"

"It's more like we did better than passing it, Minho," Jonghyun suddenly said.

Minho looked shocked. "You know what this is about?"

He saw his hyung flinch at the sudden outburst, but before the blonde could respond, the headmaster interrupted.

"Liu Amber, Kim Jonghyun, and Choi Minho, as of now you three are no longer students here. Please gather your things and leave immediately. There is an address on your reports; your new school will be expecting your arrival by the end of the week."

Minho quickly followed the other two out not liking the sudden angry vibe he got from the headmaster. Once out of the school gates, he stopped eyes wide. Did he just get kicked out of school?


End file.
